This disclosure relates to a display control method and a system for executing the display control method.
A head-mounted display (HMD), which is worn on the head of a user and is capable of displaying a virtual space image as a virtual reality (VR) space. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-038008, describes displaying annotation information about a virtual object that is displayed on an HMD and that has been stared at by the user for a fixed period of time.
With the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-038008, however, the user cannot view the annotation information once the annotation information goes out of the user's visual field due to the movement of the HMD.